Stronghold of the Lok Revenants
Game Update 16: Stronghold of the Lok Revenants did not have as much hype as many other previous updates, having lived most of its life in the shadow of the Galactic Civil War Update that preceeded it. The December 2009 Produce Note first mentioned what the future beyond 2009 might hold, but it was not confirmed which order various Space, Chronicles and GCW updates would come in and which would be Game Update 16 until February's Note in which the content was finally revealed. Nym's Themepark *Nym's Theme Park is now at the tail end of the existing Star Wars Galaxies content path. *Players can participate in the new Nym's Theme Park regardless of their participation in the old version of Nym's Theme Park. *Players can participate in the new Nym’s Theme Park by receiving a quest after completing the Bossk quest line (in the content path) OR by being level 56 or higher. *Speak to Vana Sage in the Stronghold to kick off the theme park content. *Speak to other Lok Revenants in the Stronghold such as Rek Thelcar, Stuvany Inglen, Mako Ghast, Grenz Zittoun for side content as you progress through the main content story line. *Speak to Ran Machado for a fun event clearing the Stronghold grounds of weeds (Lok 463 23 4967). *More challenging content - Solo and Group. *New rewards, collections, and side content. **Total of 25 Collections ***Activated by speaking with the associated NPC ***Boss NPC Kill Collection ***Elite NPC Kill Collection ***Kill Sulfur Lake Pirates ***Kill Enraged Miners ***Kill Mercenaries ***Place Surveillance Devices ***Rescue Prisoner ***Enraged Miner DNA ***Steal Ore ***Question Lab Scientists ***System Slicing **Nine new Badges Space Improvements As part of a large overhaul of how GCW in Space is awarded, a new Piracy Event has been added to the game. Players can complete new Duty Missions (which have replaced factional spawns) to gain tokens which are used to purchase special components. These components are then used to drag a convoy of heavily armored ships out of hyperspace. Destroying these ships will grant skillful players some increadible new loot. *Piracy **Destroy Duty Missions **Interdiction Burst Generator **Droid Interface Scanner Also, two more new aspects of space gameplay have been added. *Space Factional Presence *Space Factional Commands GCW Improvements Building upon the Planetary Control Game that Game Update 15 brought into the game, players can now benefit directly from their city or guild keeping control of a region of their choosing using the Regional Control feature that was first showcased in a Friday Feature. *Regional Defender Repeatable Quests The Nym's Starmap Quest and Lord Cyssc Quest are now repeatable once every day. The Lord Cyssc Quest also now awards The Vengeance Ion Cannon, the Ionic Pulse Cannon, the Trandoshan Repeater and the new Heavy Ionic Pulse Cannon. Bug Fixes For the first time in many years Developers have dedicated much of their time to fixing some important issues from the Senator's Top Five Lists. Players can be reassured that the powers that be are listening to them and that changes are being made. Improvements and bug fixes include, but are not limited to: *Removal of the Kessel Switch *GCW Turret Range *Various Profession Upgrades *A Player City chat channel *Battlefield Invitations *DOTs *The Bestine Political Election *Snowball issues. Category:Updates